Ask us
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: Ask me and my friends anything That follow my rules
1. Chapter 1

Hi guy's and gals of fanfic, I'm Abigail roseflame here with my buddies from my occurring and new story's,

Toon link: sup,

Steve: Hello

Rayman: Hey,

Twilight Link: Good evening,

Skyward Link: Hi, *waves*

Rainbow dash: Hi There,

Sonic: Hey,

Shadow: Abby do I really need to do this?

Me: Shadow I just want to make sure people know a selection of people to ask, *sigh*

Ben Drowned: You've meet with a...

Me: Save it BEN!

Ben: ok, ok yeash,

that's about the surplus of us you cam ask, please follow these rules,

**1. No lemons**

**2. No ships**

**3. No naughty things**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes you guy's can ask favorite foods, movies, games, etc.<strong>

**Please remember to have fun asking us ;3**


	2. Abby the Troll

**YEAH!** **Two Questions**

* * *

><p><em>Zetra Emblem <em>

__OKAY! IMA BE FIRST, YAYZZZ! Okay, this is to ABBY! Out of every single Zelda characters, which do you luv, and I mean LUV best? ... No, this is not shipping. -_-" ... Or lemons. DEFINATLY NO LEMONZ! ...Heheh... I not naughty... I-I mean, No NAUGHTY! I MEANT THAT IN THE BEST WAY POSSIBLE!__

* * *

><p>Me: Link each reincarnation, without a doubt,<p>

Ben: Plus me and her are dating

Me: That to,

* * *

><p><em>HaloAlicorn117 <em>

______Hey how are you! does anyone here play videogames? if so what is your favorite? also Princess Luna, you are my fave character:)______

* * *

><p>link's: Wind waker, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword.<p>

Sonic: Sonic colors

Rainbow dash: Mlp, Fighting is magic

Me: gta 5

Everyone else you can kinda guess

Princess Luna: Thank you Haloalicorn117.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em>I decided I'd do a short story of Playing video games, Today Toon Link, Me, Sonic, Ben, Steve, and Jeff will play prop hunt<em>******

* * *

><p><span><em>Server:<em>_ Prop's are now hiding_

Me: Operation bigfoot is a go

Toon link: Yeah! operation bigfoot

_Me, Toon link, and Ben are the prop's._

Sonic: Ok, Where are they?

Steve: Probably in the office,

Jeff: I'll check the roof,

Me: Oh god, Who's up here with me?

_I'm actually in the office as a computer._

Jeff: Time to Go. To. Sleep. Abby!

_Jeff shot everything and got Ben,_

Ben: F***, JEFF YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!

Jeff: We'll Abby isn't up here

Me: trololololol

_I run past as a satellite_

Jeff, Sonic, And Steve: Da Fudge

Me: Trololololol hahahaha I'm the ultimate prop troll :3

**Server:**** Prop's win**

Me: Yeah, We Won!

Toon Link: I was a trash can

Ben: I'm Still happy we won, IN YOUR FACE JEFF!

Jeff: Oh, put a sock in it!

Sonic is clapping slowly

Steve: GG


	3. Sad face

**_One question, :'(_**

**_DaylightMoon11 _**

******_Hi Abby. How it going friend? :3_******

* * *

>Me: oh it's just dandy<p><p>

Toon link: she's a bit miffed no one's asking her stuff

* * *

><em><span><strong>Today Me, Toon link, and Ben are going to play five nights at Freddie's<strong>_

Me: whelp, I've got the game's set up on our tablets let's play five night's at Freddie's

Toon link: let's give this a shot

Ben: as long as no one else come's in and try's to scare us, I'm good,

_We started to play on the first night and Toon link already got scared._

Toon link: AGGH, AGH WHY!?

* * *

><span><em>I died on the fourth night by the golden Freddie Easter egg.<em>

Me: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT!

* * *

><em><span>bE<span>__Ben died on the fifth night by__ foxy,_

Ben: *throws tablet* It shouldn't have done that!

* * *

><span><em><strong>Le end, if you guy's want more longer thing's you can give me more questions other than that I couldn't think of anything to make for the short story... sorry.<strong>_


	4. Yeah!

_**Yay questions! :3**_

_**HaloAlicorn117 **_

What do you think of Halo?

* * *

><p>Me: I like the game but, some of the things on there scare me,<p>

Ben: The flood,

Me: Ughh, 0_o.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Zetra Emblem <strong>_

Hey! Guess what? I brought my sibling and friends, so this equals four questions! :D  
>Me: So, BEN? Why are you together with Abby-chan? Sorry, its just a bit... weird...<br>GN: Hi! This is for Toony. Is You X Tetra a thing now? Zetra keeps shipping you.  
>Zink: Long time no see, Toony! What would you do if i allowed Mario to tour the studio? Me: DONT YOU FLIPPING DARE! MARIO IS COMMUNIST!<br>Joy: Hai! This is for Abby-chan! Why do you have the same name as Zetra-chan? Also, BEN? Why do my siblings find you so scary? BEN drowned didn't scare me very much, but Zetra-chan says its because I'm too young to understand. HAH! Really, Zetra?

* * *

><p>Ben: When she went insane I thought she was hot and she thought I was cute,<p>

Toon link: Yeah we are officially dating, and also Hi Zink, Like wise and also I don't mind honestly, by the way Zetra watch out don't say that in front of Abby she'll go nut's on you,

Me: My mom named me off a t.v. character named Abby,

Ben: It could be because I'm a psychopath,

Me: -_- As if that's the only reason.

* * *

><p><span><strong>hope you liked it<strong>

Ben: remember to view,

Toon link: before we go Abby is going to lift a rule and replace it,

Me: thanks Toon link, the rule I'm lifting and replacing is no naughty things, seeing as bens pretty naughty, it's now replaced with no asking about drugs, All of us here don't do that including ben!

Ben: I don't get it why people say I'm a crack addict, I died before I was even curious!


	5. Never gonna give you up

_**Zetra**__** Emblem **_

_Lol... Ya, sorry BEN, but I must agree._  
><em> Joy: Did you know Zink's name is actually Ben?<em>  
><em> Zink: DONT SAY THAT HE'LL HAUNT ME TOO!<em>  
><em><em><em> Anyways, Sorry Abby-chan, but I'm not a big fan of Mario. :\ Okay, What is your fav color... ya, I could come up with better...<em>__

* * *

><p>Ben: *snicker* only person I'm haunting is Abby<p>

Me: It's ok Zetra, but please don't call him communist, on another note my favorite color is turquoise, it's a mix of my two favorite's green and blue. :3

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Daylightmoon11<strong>_

_People do say that ben's a womanizer..._  
><span><em> Anyone that breaks my best friends heart is going to lose a hand.<em>

_ But anyway, Abby, Do you hug Toon link so hard your hurting him?_

* * *

><p>Me: Naw Rayna, That's not me that's you and Zetra, btw I think you have a target already, *Stares at Jeff* (He called my obsession's crap)<p>

Jeff: Well I'll be gone...

*Daylightmoon11 appears*

DM11: Seven day's! *Stares dramatically then leaves*

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Today we will be doing a reaction to rick rolling, Hope you enjoy :) <em>**

_first the intro :)_

Sonic: Ok so What do I do here, Nice ocean by the way.

Toon Link: make's me think of home,

Abby: I think I know where this is going

Daylightmoon11: I know where this is going!

Ben: Even though I fear water, This is nice,

Jeff: Nice, Very nice.

* * *

><p><span><em>Then the troll XD<em>

Sonic: Ok then.. Well... I'm confused?

Toon link: Really?

Abby: I FUCKING KNEW IT! (pewdiepie reference ftw)

Rayna: I FUCKING HATE THIS SONG!

Ben: Wow.. you shouldn't have done that.

Jeff: God damnit

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, Leave a question and a recommendation for our next reaction in the reviews,<strong>

**"bless your face if you sneezed during this fanfiction bless you." - Tobuscus**


	6. Awkward silence

_**Daylightmoon11**_

Seven days jeff...  
>Red: He scares me :.(<span>

YOU MADE HIM CRY, I WILL FIND YOU JEFF

* * *

><p>Me: Bye Jeff, btw here Red have a cookie<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Zetra Emblem<strong>_

What's rick rolling? NM... Heh, guilty as charged... I hug Toony too much... ANYWAYZZ! YUS! My fav is Turquois too! (Don judge, I such as spelling) My second id purple... puuuplllleeee... Ya, so... hmmm... what shall I as this time... OH! I KNOW! XP  
>...You're in a forest, alone. BEN and Jeff are no where to be seen, and Slender is on vaca from his woods.<br>You are scared out of your mind, for you just robbed a bank and the student's from Death's academy from Soul Eater are after your soul for being a witch. (Don judge, I came up with it on the spot, you are no witch, btw)  
>You walk through the wood's and hear Freddy's little song he plays before scaring his next victim. You raise the Ax you stole from the bank, thinking it was more valuable, and is ready to swing at anything.<br>What happens next? YOU DECIDE! XD

* * *

><p>Me: Author powers... ACTIVATE! *spawns in Minecraft*<p>

Steve: Hey Abby mind helping me build?

Me: Not a problem, :)

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Hope you liked it, Sorry Guy's I couldn't think of a good reaction and since Zetra's idea counted as a question and also I don't know to much about Soul eater to give a proper reaction.. so I used my author powers to go visit Steve.. Sorry :3<em>**


	7. Ebola

Ayako Zetra 

Meh, saw it happening! :3 ANYWAYZ... GAH! CAN'T THINK OF NOTHIN! D: Did you know Ohio now has an ebola victim in it? Yayz, thats why I shall never become an ebola treating nurse... I'll PM you if I have a question...

* * *

><p>Me: I LIVE NEXT TO OHIO AAAAAH<p>

Toon link: Abby calm down it's taken care of besides you haven't shown any signs of Ebola so calm down.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I decided that today I will tell you about my thoughts on Ebola in a few words..<strong>

* * *

><p>It Scares me to know how deadly it is and I hear about it every day so it worries me even more D:<p> 


	8. Fan art drama

_**ACGirl-of-the-pa**_

_**Question for Twilight Link:**_  
><em><span><strong> Have you ever thought about feeding Epona a carrot? Her ancestor LOVED them, so do you think she will too? If Epona goes crazy and starts eating everything orange and green... then ill feel pity upon you my favorite hero...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Twilight link: Hehe I have but she's well trained so she knows the difference... luckily.<p>

Me: :3 I knows he's extremely shy

Twilight link: 0_0 AM NOT!

Me: Lol

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

_**Aww, does some one need a hug?**_

* * *

><p>Me: Yes :'(<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Today I'm going to be showing all my Zelda characters Fanart which means they're gonna see what people do to them XD<strong>

Toon link: 0_o

Aryll: Why are they so mean to big brother? *Sniff*

Tetra: From what Abby said, me and Link have 'Friend zoned' each other.

Linebeck: What IS this stuff!

Celia: WTF

Twilight link: The hell !? Me and Zelda already have a kid... Shit, -_-

Twilight Zelda: way to say that in front of the fangirls

Vio: *Throws up* SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WITH ANYONE OTHER THAN RAYNA!

Daylightmoon11: What kind of relationship you talking about,

Vio: it's obvious you like me ;)

Red: I'm confused? when am I mean? I don't like to just make fire's because that's mean.

Green: Ok, what the f***

Blue: I AM NOT MOTHER F**KING GAY!

_**everyone else you can kinda tell what they're gonna say.** _-_-

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hope you enjoyed and please those who think The four sword characters like each other think again! Other than that later ;D<strong>


	9. new guy

_**Ayako Zetra **_

_**:) Oh fanart, how we luv you. :) HOST A DRAMATIC PLAY! :D If not, who's you top ten favorite anime characters? (A warning. Kyos mine, baka... -_-)**_

* * *

><p>Abby: Kyo that how she usually acts around you I mean cause where friends right?<p>

Kyo: Yes, that's the answer to both,

Abby: anyways i'll show everyone my top ten anime characters and where they're from

1. Haruhi (OHSHC, or Ouran highschool host club)

2. Honey-senpai (Ouran)

3. Kyo (fruit's basket)

4. Ash/satoshi (Pokémon)

5. Kiki (Kiki's delivery service)

6. Ponyo (Ponyo)

7. Arietty ( The secret world of Arietty)

8. Pikachu (Pokémon)

9. Seiko (Corpse party)

10. Aya (Mad father)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

_**ME AND VIO AREN'T IN ANY RELATIONSHIP OTHER THAN BEING FRIENDS! Yet... :3**_

* * *

><p>Vio: Yet.. Oh, Don't worry Rayna I won't spoil.<p>

Me: *Holding in spoilers*

* * *

><p><span><strong>Warning new character approaching<strong>

That's right folks a new person has ben added to our band of Hero's and villans mind introducing yourself, New guy?

Megaman: Hello people of fanfiction, yeah Abby here has been playing the demo version of smash bro's 3DS and thought about me being one of her new Hero, so hope to be asked a few things

Thanks Megaman well see y'all later


	10. Lyrics

**_DaylightMoon11 _**

**_Don't you dare spoil anything Abby_**.

* * *

><p>Abby: I'll try, *evil face*<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ayako Zetra<strong>_

_**:3 I like Aya! She's so loyal...!**_  
><span><em><strong> but, thats another reason why I hate her all the same...<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> ANYWAYZ! <strong>_  
><span><em><strong> What happens if Red was to suddenly become a kitty?! :3<strong>_

* * *

><p>Abby: ehehe I guess I might have experimented with red and<p>

Red: mreow?

Daylightmoon11: god dammit Abby!

Abby; What it was an accident! *sweat drops*

* * *

><p><span><strong>I am going to sing lyrics and you in the reviews have to guess what song it is.<strong>

_Despite the lies that you're making  
>Your love is mine for the taking<br>My love is  
>Just waiting<br>To turn your tears to roses _

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you _  
><em>I will be the one that you run to <em>  
><em>My love is <em>  
><em>A burning, consuming fire <em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>No <em>  
><em>You'll never be alone <em>  
><em>When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars <em>  
><em>Hear my whispers in the dark <em>  
><em>No <em>  
><em>You'll never be alone <em>  
><em>When darkness comes you know I'm never far <em>  
><em>Hear my whispers in the dark <em>

_You feel so lonely and ragged _  
><em>You lay here broken and naked <em>  
><em>My love is <em>  
><em>Just waiting <em>  
><em>To clothe you in crimson roses <em>

_I will be the one that's gonna find you _  
><em>I will be the one that's gonna guide you <em>  
><em>My love is <em>  
><em>A burning, consuming fire<em>


	11. Please hear me

_**DaylightMoon11**_

_**Whispers in the dark... I guess that was what the songs was gonna been anyways.**_  
><span><em><strong> Show them your robot form yet? *evil kitty face*<strong>_

* * *

><p>Everyone: What robot form *stares like angry anime characters*<p>

Me: Ehehehe *slinks away*

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Decided to make this times story a reaction to shipping with a lot of major characters.<strong>_

Ben: WHAT THE HELL!? I'M NOT EVEN GAY!

Toon link: *Throws up in conveniently placed trash can*

Me: EEEEEGH

Daylightmoon11: GROSS!

Sonic: the hell?

Shadow: What is this S***

Fi: I don't understand this

Linebeck: The hell is this!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yeah<strong>** again with DeviantArt what the heck is with you and making the most innocent character's like Megaman, Villager, Toon link, Ness, Lucas, and many more into psychotic, or your sex puppies, or worse case torture dolls. I'm honestly sick of it it's gross, it's demeaning, and worst of all it's wrong, Your all morbid freaks if you think Hurting these poor innocent creatures and people are just your little toy's.**

Me: it *sniff* It honestly hurts to see Any character hurt like they are on Fan art and other things, But you may say they're only Characters but then you don't have as strong a bond with them as most people like me do but, I apparently don't matter in school because I'm fat, unpopular, and stupid. *cries*

Toon link: Abby it's ok, Look people Abby's trying to say it's not cool to do this stuff. Because of all the bullying that happens she can't take it. so please think about things like what you do to us, and what you say on Facebook, And the Facebook stuff is Just one of the reason's Abby's crying even thought she doesn't have it she just see's it and get's sad about it. She honestly can't take this.

Villager: And neither can we,

Megaman: So do us a favor,

Ness: Stop hurting people,

Lucas: And stop hurting us.


	12. Youtubers

_**Ayako Zetra**_

_**Why would anyone put really bad stuff as fanart anyways?! It's rediculus! (Yus, spelled it wrong. Deal with it...)**_  
><span><em><strong> Okay, what is the BEST fanart you've ever seen?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me: Most of the Zelink pics<p>

Ben: My non-gay, drugged, or paired fanart

Toon Link: Abby's hand made pictures

Sonic: I have to admit it I like the sonamy pictures *blush*

Dark link: I hate to agree with a Link but, Abby's pictures, for free hand they're really nice.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Decided to make this times story a reaction to shipping with a lot of major characters.<strong>_

Ben: WHAT THE HELL!? I'M NOT EVEN GAY!

Toon link: *Throws up in conveniently placed trash can*

Me: EEEEEGH

Daylightmoon11: GROSS!

Sonic: the hell?

Shadow: What is this S***

Fi: I don't understand this

Linebeck: The hell is this!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

_**Going too have to show them sometime Abby.**_

* * *

><p>Me: I now but not know maybe later,<p>

Toon link: That's suspicious *glares*

Me: XD your face XD *falls on floor laughing*

* * *

><p><span><strong>Today I am just going to do a Youtuber thing each of us being a different one and saying a famous line from them,<strong>

First the famous one's,

Toon link=Pewdiepie: BARRELZ!

Abby=Markiplier: KILL IT WITH FIRE!

Dark Toon Link=Smosh: SHUT UP!;

Second Let's player's

Toon link=Chuggaaconroy: GAAAME!

Abby=Vanossgaming: DAW SHIT!

Daylightmoon11=H2o delirious: CHIPOTLE!

Sonic=Bodil40: *Bodil40 laugh*

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hope you enjoyed :3<strong>


	13. Five night's at Freddie's form

_**Kingdom Legends **_

_**I LUV CHUGGGGGGAAAAAAAAA! XD**_  
><span><em><strong> Sweet! I WANNA SEE DEM PICS, ABBY! <strong>_  
><span><em><strong> Now, what is yo fav game in the WORLD!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Abby: gotta love chuggaa, but my favorite game DX AAH, so hard to chose oh well.. Loophole I'll put each of them via category<p>

FPS= Team fortress 2

RPG= Zelda

Violent= Grand theft auto

Horror= Slender the eight pages

Phone= Sonic Rush

Platformer= Rayman Legends

Sims Copy: Animal crossing

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>HaloAlicorn117<strong>_

_**I'm back! Have you ever played skyrim? If so, Stormcloak or Imperial? Also, in Halo 2 Anniversary the Flood looks even more creepy than before cause of the CGI cutscenes:)**_

* * *

><p>Thanks for the Halo 2 anniversary Flood warning! And I have not played skyrim.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

You going show them next chapter? :3

* * *

><p>Maybe? we'll see. *evil grin*<p>

Toon link: eep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Today I will finally show my fnaf form like Rayna wants me to.<span>**

Me: Ok guy's you ready?

Toon Link: as ready as ever,

Sonic: yep,

Rayman: I hope this doesn't turn out badly,

Me: *Transforms into how I look in Link's week at Freddie's* _So how do I look?_

Toon link: A tiny bit scary but, Nice.

Sonic: More intimidating than most robot's I see.

Rayman: I'm pretty sure you'd scare any of my enemies,

Jeff: Ugly!

Ben: Shut up Jeff!

Me: *Eye's change like Bonnies* _What was that Jeff?_

Jeff: You are ugly!

Me: *Pulls off Freddie and his friends Scream*

Everyone got scared and fainted.

Me: _Shit..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hope your happy Rayna, Other than that I hope everyone else liked it, remember to review :3<strong>


	14. Grand Theft Auto 5

_**Ayako Zetra**_

_**...**_  
><span><em><strong> Random guy: You made her faint with your scream...<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> No, I'm just depressed...and yus, I did faint...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me: sorry to hear that<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>DaylightMoon11<em>**

**_you spelt Freddy wrong. And Jeff, you a big douche_**

* * *

><p>Me: I get it Rayna..<p>

Jeff: Whatever scales.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Today I'm gonna be introducing three new people<strong>_

Michael De Santa: Hi

Franklin: Sup peps

Trevor Philips: No one F*** with me!

Me: Don't worry Trevor you can have the RPG back after you promise only to shot those here who deserve it...

Trevor Philips: Fine just give me my RPG!

Me: *Hands him the rocket launcher* Now people meet the gang and also ask them a question now excuse me while I go play some games.

Michael: Can you please not play the same game as my son!

Me: I won't.


	15. Prank war!

_**DaylightMoon11**_

_**At least I didn't kill my brother**_

* * *

><p>Me, Toon link, and BEN: LATER! *Runs out door*<p>

Jeff: Fuck you Rayna!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ayako Zetra chapter 14 . 4m ago <strong>_

_**Meh, just a bad day! :3**_  
><span><em><strong> Okay, how about...<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> Can you do a quick prank?!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me: Just wait I'm setting one up right now, now just gotta frost this and voila!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Today since I promised Zetra a prank I decided to do 3<strong>

1. Frosted balloon cake; Victim: Toon link,

Abby: Hey Toon link Wanna cut the cake?

Toon link: Sure, *cut's cake and it explodes* Ah ha,

2. Noise maker toilet; Victim: Jeff the killer,

Jeff: *whistling heading towards bathroom seeing Toon link covered in frosting* Abby prank ya?

Toon link: Yep,

Jeff: well that sucks,

Toon link: yeah it does,

Jeff: *enters restroom and sit's down on toilet only to set off the noise makers* SHIT!

Abby: XD two down one to go!

3. Fake snake prank; Victim: Red, (Sorry red :( )

Abby: Hey red?

Red: yeah?

Abby: *Throws snake* Run snakes are attacking,

Red: AGH! *runs screaming*

Abby: I am a bad person :( *picks up fake snake and places it in prank box*

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hope you enjoyed and I put up my flame shield so say what you want,<strong>


	16. Teen life

_**Ayako Zetra**_

_**YUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!XDXDXDXDXD**_  
><span><em><strong> Okay, make up random offending nicknames for everyone, including meeeee! XD<strong>_

* * *

><p>I would if I could think of a few<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

_***girl with blue hair walks in* Sky-Rayna: HI!**_

* * *

><p>Hi sky-Rayna,<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Today I will put a little argument<strong>__** thing with Me, Toon link, and Dayligthmoon11**_

Me: *looks at Rayna's profile* And you say I'm lazy -_-

Rayna: At least I don't like So much boy's at one time!

Me: 0/0 N-NO I DON'T!

Toon link: Geeze you girls are ridiculous, *rolls eye's*

Me: Oh well excuse me! I forgot mister Baton man needs to save Hyrule by taking selfie's,

Toon link: I DO NOT TAKE SELFIE'S!

Rayna: Yes you do *evil grin*

Me: XD truth!

Toon link: so say's little miss, Pikachu!

Me: SHUT UP MY SHIRTS ARE AWESOME! UNLIKE YOUR CRAPPY TUNIC!

Toon link: MY GRANDMA MADE THIS FOR ME!

Rayna: WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!

Me: fine..

Toon link: Ok...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hope you enjoyed :D<strong>


	17. Half past BLARG!

_**Ayako Zetra**_

_**:D**_  
><em><em><em><em><span><strong> Okay, fav creepypastas! :D<strong>____

* * *

><p>1. Ben drowned<p>

2. Slender man

3. Jeff the killer

4. Russian sleep experiment

5. Eyeless jack

6. Laughing jack

7. Lost silver

8. BVBR

9. The rake

10. Sally

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

_**Sky-Rayna: What's a selfie?**_  
><span><em><strong> NOOOOO! SHE ASKED THE QUESTION<strong>_

* * *

><p>A selfie is just a way of modern society<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Toon link will react to How to make five nights at Freddy's not so scary,<strong>_

Toon link: Bad time indead.. Half past BLARG!.. da fuq... PIZZA!.. *chicken noises* piiiiizzzzzzzaaaaaa.. This was hilarious, I have to admit XD


	18. Challenge, Will you accept?

**_Ayako Zetra_**

**_DA RAKE! *Hides under table*_**  
><strong><strong><em><span> SETTLE IT IN SMASH!<span>_****

* * *

><p>Me: Chose your character!<p>

Toon link: HYA!

(Don't think of me as a coward I just won't fight my fwiends :3)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

_**Sky-Rayna: Then what does twerk mean?**_  
><span><em><strong>DON'T YOU DARE ANWSER THAT!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me: I don't even know what it means and aren't you suppose to be unconscious!<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This time I'm putting up a challenge for any one who reads this who has a DeviantArt account, If you can use the details in my story's to make a Me, please P.M. me the link to it if you can, and all those who are going to do it please say so in the reviews. and I'm going to leave lyrics to a song to those who don't and y'all have to try and guess it.<strong>_

_A tale I know, from long ago_

_Kept safe within the sea stream flow_

_I know it well, So I will tell_

_The tale of the Hero_

* * *

><p><em>A tale from my homeland<em>

_Passed down through time_

_I wrote it in the beach sand_

_Your name, oh big brother of mine_

* * *

><p><em>It's been so long, I was still young<em>

_The churning waves roared loud and strong_

_He played with me, there at the sea_

_So careless, free and young_

* * *

><p><em>A tale from my homeland<em>

_Passed down through time_

_I wrote it in the beach sand_

_Your name, oh big brother of mine_

* * *

><p><em>A calming sea, but suddenly<em>

_A dark bird came and kidnapped me_

_It took me high, up in the sky_

_I flew across the sea_

* * *

><p><em>A tale from my homeland<em>

_Passed down through time_

_I wrote it in the beach sand_

_Your name, oh big brother of mine_

* * *

><p><em>I was alone, all on my own<em>

_On a dark island, strange, unknown_

_I screamed, I cried, was terrified_

_I wanted to go home_

* * *

><p><em>A tale from my homeland<em>

_Passed down through time_

_I wrote it in the beach sand_

_Your name, oh big brother of mine_

* * *

><p><em>But all for me, he crossed the sea<em>

_He fought the dark and set me free_

_He showed no fear, when storm drawed near_

_He'd give his life for me_

* * *

><p><em>A tale from my homeland<em>

_Passed down through time_

_I wrote it in the beach sand_

_Your name, oh big brother of mine_

* * *

><p><em>So strong, so young, and yet so strong<em>

_And now we are where we belong_

_Set sail, be free, explore the sea_

_Goodbye, brother, so long_


	19. Prop hunt

_**Ayako Zetra**_

_**ARYLL'S THEME! XD MY FAVVVVV! XD**_  
><span><em><strong> Okay, how about...<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> What would happen if you found out Katy Perry was teaming up with Selena Gomez to sing a butt-load of Zelda randomness...?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me: I would ask the person if it was true and if so, Hopefully it won't end up like the Smosh rap it really offended me<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I feel the need to put up the reward to the challenge is to beat up your most hated character in the next chapter that I can get up, other than that I am going to roll play with Daylightmoon11 and the four swords,<strong>_

Me: Hey guy's there's a snake in the gutter,

(Were playing Prop hunt)

Rayna: XD are you serious Abby!

Vio: Abby are you a dick in the gutter right now,

Me: no, No Why would you think that

(Red and green are laughing)

Red: My mom said her toy's stuck up on the roof.. I GOTTA GET IT!

Green: XD *bodil40 laugh*

Blue: Abby I'm done that looks so fucking funny!

Vio: Can you zoom in on her?

(I fell out)

Me: Oh shit! NO! XD

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hope you enjoyed<strong>


	20. Pokemon champion Abby wants to fight

_**DGM10**_

_**Question for Abby *ahem* What is your favorite song from a video game**_

* * *

><p>Me: My favorite song has to be V-I-S-I-T-O-R-S by the visitors, it's from grand theft auto 5 it's the theme that play's when Michael has an extreme high in the game.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

_***laughing so hard* I hate you so much XD**_

* * *

><p>Me: LOL, am I pissing you off?<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Today I am making the announcement that I am going to say right now that I am having a competition to see who can beat me in the next chapter of ask us via a Pokémon battle, May the best Pokémon trainer win!<strong>_

_My team:_Latias, Pikachu, Yvetal, Delphox, Talonflame, and Umbreon


	21. Wibbly wobbly, Timey wimey

_**HyperAlicornGamer25101**_

_**Which MMORPG game do you enjoy the most on your freetime**_

* * *

><p>Me: Wizard 101 if that counts<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11 <strong>_

_***slow clap***_

* * *

><p>Me: Rawr<p>

* * *

><p>*knock, knock*<p>

Toon link: hey Abby what's going on you'be been in there eversince you came back from Ohio!

_I'm in my room_

Abby: I have my secrets you have yours!

Toon link: *opens door*

R2D2: *scared bleeps and whistles*

Toon link: You where working on buildibg your own R2D2!?

Daylightmoon11: *Facepalms* Really Abby?

Abby: What!? i'm a nerd Ok I need something to..

Dalek: *can be heard from across the room* EXTERMINATE!

Toon link: and you built a dalek? WHAT THE HELL GOES ON IN THAT THICK SKULL OF YOUR'S!

Abby: stuff and things.. wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff you won't ever understand.


	22. Life of a teenager

**Ayako Zetra**

_**DOCTER WHHHHHOOOOOOOOO- I UNDERSTAND WIBLY WOBLY TIMEY WIMEY STUFF! NOW SSND YOUR DALEK TO THE DOLLAR STORE TO SEE RANDOM PEOPLES REACTIONS! XD XD XD**_

* * *

><p>The thing is Zetra this Dalek is actually made to kill, Just like the one's from the show I actually had to call the doctor to help me defeat him.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

_**Five nights at Freddy's!. Is this where you want to be?**_

* * *

><p>Toon link: NOT REALLY!? (He can see toy chica across the hall)<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This is going to be a teenage life crisis moment with Abby and Toon link<strong>_

Abby: TOONY!

Toon Link: Yeah?

Abby: I can't find my phone! DX

Toon link: Did you check you pockets?

Abby: *Checks pockets and finds phone* No, but now I found my phone :D

Toon Link: '_How long am I gonna have to deal with her teenage bullshit' _-_- glad you found it

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed this and please tell me if you want to see more teenage crisis skits remember to also ask the character's questions!<strong>_


	23. COD

_**DaylightMoon11**_

_**Toy chica: I'm not that scary**_  
><span><em><strong> Yes, you are that scary<strong>_

* * *

><p>Me: XD<p>

Toon link: TRUTH! XD

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ayako Zetra<strong>_

_**XD **_  
><span><em><strong> Okay then, HAVE FUN WITH WIBBLY WOBELY TIMEY WIMEY STUFF! XD<strong>_

* * *

><p>I will ;)<p>

Toon link: Hey, I think I left my hat in the Tardis *Just imagine Toon Link with out his hat on wearing a green t-shirt and jeans*

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This is going to be another teenage life crisis this time Toon Link on COD<strong>_

Toon link: ABBY!

Abby: What?

Toon Link: hand me a Pepsi,

Abby: *hands him a Pepsi*

Toon link: Thanks

Abby: Not a problem

(Five seconds later)

Toon link: F*** (and many other foul curse words)


	24. marioNOTte

_**Ayako Zetra**_

_**...?**_  
><span><em><strong> NUU! NOT YOUR HAT! GO MAKE A QUEST TO GET DAH HAT BACK! DX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Toon link: Unless you got a Tardis where just gonna have to wait till the doctor comes back<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

_**Toon link, which animatronic do you think is the scariest?**_  
><span><em><strong> I think the puppet is the creepiest<strong>_

* * *

><p>Toon link: ...Balloon boy... Fucking demon spawn<p>

*half of the creepy pasta's look at him*

Toon link: Oh yeah..

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Much like how daylightmoon11 has been using the fnaf characters in her ask us story I'm going to be doing my version of marioNOTte by DeadJosey on YouTube<strong>_

Toon Link: Uh oh looks like-

Abby: NO!

Abby: I am sick and tired of your puns. I AM SICK OF THEM. Like. I crawl off of my stage with the mood to scare you, But THEN... You pull a shitty pun out your ass and it just ruins the mood! It Ruins the mood, Link... So, Basically: CAN YOU NOT?!

Toon link: Right.. So you want me to MarioNOTte make more puns?

*Five seconds later*

Abby: *Choking link and mumbling things*

Toon link: *Making gurgling noises*


	25. Random blank mind times

_**DGM10**_

_**Well at least he isn't Chuggaaconroy I hear his puns are a real PUNishment**_

* * *

><p>:D<p>

Toon link: YOU SON OF A PICKLE!... ?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

_**Wow...nice toon link... demon spawn... you better hope Devil's nightmare doesn't hear you...**_  
><span><em><strong> Devil's nightmare: I have hear him<strong>_  
><span><em><strong> I hope you can run fast.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Toon link: *Running like a mad man then hit's wall*<p>

Strike 3 he's out

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Today I am going to say something that I need to get out, I am going to be having my own version of Reevee21's What goes down in my PC story but it's going to be my Pokémon instead of hers if I am wrong about the gender please inform me and I apologize in advance and if the author Reevee21 get's offended by this I apologize I just like the story,<strong>_

Delphox (His name is Link): When do you think Abby will be back?

Dragonair: No clue she had me and the other Dragonair out to make a Dratini so she could raise that one into a Dragonair then a Dragonite, But no she just used it for trade

Link: Abby's unpredictable but at least she tries to bond with each of us before some of them get traded,

Dragonair: True

Yvetal: She I remember one time she was talking about how she always get the big strong Pokémon when she's as harmless as a butterfree

Link: No clue...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Yeah I wasn't planning on making it to long so I hope you all enjoyed it and please Reevee21, don't take any offence to this<strong>_


	26. New forms

_**DaylightMoon11**_

_**lol. **_  
><span><em><strong> Sky-Rayna: *giggles* he hit a wall<strong>_

* * *

><p>Toon link: *Angry puppy growl*<p>

You got scared mother fucker *put's on troll face paper mask*

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ayako Zetra<strong>_

_**You should ask Reevee21 for permission! :D**_  
><span><em><strong> Anyways, PUNZZZZZZ-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yeah I know...<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Today I'm gonna be doing a little crisis thingy<strong>_

Toon link: _ABBY I NEED HALP!_

Abby: **What is it?**

Toon link: _First of all bellum possessed me but, I'm in control, second WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE SLENDER MAN!_

Abby: **I learned how to merge with other people and slender did it with me,**

Bellum-Link (Yes that's gonna be his name for 5 chapters): _Well then, why did I see him walk past earlier?_

Slender Abby (Same thing with Bellum-Link 5 chapters): **That's because it's just the physical appearance that I merge with,**

Bellum-Link:_ Ok well I guess where gonna be like this for awhile,_

Slender Abby: **How do you know?**

Bellum-Link: _I read the disruption box_

Slender Abby: **Oh yeah.. by the way if anyone decides to read this with different voices; Mine should sound like a young female slender, While link's should sound like Dark Link and Toon link's Voice combined into one,**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed and please leave a Review<strong>__** ;)**_


	27. I have no idea

**_Guest_**

****_no lemons? UNACEPTABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!_****

* * *

><p><strong>I meant lemons as in shipping Females with other females<strong>

Bellum link:_ -_- But what about boy's?_

**That to...**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Guest<strong>_

_**rainbow dash, what are your thoughts on cupcakes and rainbow factory?**_

* * *

><p>Rainbow dash: The Cupcakes and rainbow Scare me GREATLY!<p>

**Not me though :3**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>DaylightMoon11<em>**

******_* I am devil's nightmare* Hi Abby! _******

******_Sky-Rayna: I'm scared_******

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hey Rayna, and sky-Rayna don't be no one really leaves the house when this stuff happens<strong>**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong><strong>I am not even going to try and explain this<strong>**_

Bellum Link: _HEY ABBY!_

Slender Abby: **WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT!**

Bellum Link: _GET ME A PEPSI!_

Slender Abby: **GET IT YOUR DADGUM SELF!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>I am sorry but I ran out of idea's hope you still enjoyed it though :D<strong>_


	28. Finally!

**_DaylightMoon11_**

_**Who's strong, you or Bellum link?**_

* * *

><p>Slender Abby: <strong>So your asking us who's stronger, A Nightmare giver or a squid,<strong>

Random Squid: Hey, Hey,

Slender Abby: **SHUT UP SQUID!**

Random Squid: No We will defeat the sky-army, In numbers we can take out.. maybe.. One of you...

Bellum Link: _I tetchily Am not a squid, I am a ancient Phantom,_

Slender Abby: **You still look like a squid,**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em> DeathFlame:<em>**

**_i read the whole story so far so #1 chp 11 no one is more stupid and unpopular then me... (ya just said that lol) _**

**_ok then chp 12. did you know SMG4 also did that it was more like KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT WITH FIRE! lol (drugged Mario n*** thinking he was spaghetti king and was gonna send SMG4 to marios tunnel of DOOM) _**

**_c_****_hp 19 wizard101 im lvl 3 :) _**

**_ok question time for BEN ok BEN when i get an acc my OC here DeathFlame (yep XD) will be invincible with high tech armor and unbreakable sword say hi DeathFlame (DeathFlame): i rather die... (DarkFlame): i hope you do. (evil twin same as DeathFlame) _****_ok... anyway BEN want to die by his main wep sword or something else hehe *shows sharp fangs but not vampire* _**

**_2. toon link why WHY DIDNT YOU PAY ME BACK AFTER YOU BROKE DA CUPS I HAD? _**

**_3. Megaman you suit you find more powerful? well it isn't (DeathFlame): no one is more powerful then me *eyes glow black* um... *covers eyes so I wont be sent to my worst nightmare*_**

**_ anyway dark link i feel_  
><span><em> bad people think your shadow link and author prop game d*** in the gutter so wrong... yet s funny... lol thnx for dealing with me :)<em>**

* * *

><p>Me: Hey it's not a problem, And though I don't know you in real life I shall give you a virtual hug to make you fell happy and know that I don't think you could be unpopular, :D<p>

Ben: I WOULD LIKE TO LIVE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Toon link: S-Sorry I just forgot and also I-I-I'm Sorry just don't hurt me.. *Cowers in fear*

Me: The D*** In the gutter thing was actually something from a Youtuber called VanossGaming and he did that with his friends while playing prop hunt,

Dark link: Abby sometimes say's shadow instead of Dark link

Me: DX ON ACCIDENT!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally over!<strong>_

*poof*

Toon link: Wait so how come where back to normal,

Abby: Someone put 5 over the real number of chapter's,

Toon link: And that was?

Abby: Three..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed and remember to leave a Review ;)<strong>_


	29. Calling animators

_**DaylightMoon11**_

_**Squids are kinda harmless and stupid.**_

* * *

><p>I know, BUT THEY'RE F***ING ANOYYING!<p>

Toon link: Why are you beating up calamari

BECAUSE I HATE SQUIDS!

Toon link: ok then...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DGM10<strong>_

_**Ahem one of my OCS *glares at Derek* wanted to ask Abby if you have shippings and if you do what are they**_

* * *

><p>Well it's obvious that I ship Link And Zelda,<p>

other than that in a anime I watch called trinity Blood I ship one of the nun's (can't remember her name D:) and the pope who I think is voiced by the same voice actor as hikaru from Ouran high school host club,

Speaking of OHSHC I ship Haurhi and Tamaki,

In kingdom hearts I Ship Roxas and Xion, Sora and Kairi, And Aqua and Terra,

T.v. show's I ship Phineas and Isabella (Sorry if I didn't spell Phineas name wrong),

I ship Sonic and Amy, Shadow and Maria, Knuckles and Rouge, Tail's and Cosmo,

I think I have a million other ship's but some of them I don't like to say.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Calling all people who aren't to shy, I am hoping to turn any of my stories, (depending if I ever finish ONE!) to be turned into a animation, If people could please make a short animation of any of my characters (most preferably Abby) I would greatly appreciate it and I am going to reward you by letting who ever it is that will do this use said character in anything they want (Just not Naughty things PLEASE!) Hope to see some -Abbyroseflame24<strong>_


	30. It's Pikachu!

_**Joystick Gamer**_

_**:3 your getting more popular each passing day, Abby-chan!**_

* * *

><p>Thanks Joy :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Joystick Gamer<span>_**

**_(This is Zetra) don't know if I could do that, but I've made a whole manga for someone before at school, and my scetchbook HAS been stolen from me, and returned with a bunch of signatures and happy notes on saying how great I am at drawing... I can try if you want, but I'm no good at Photoshop animation and such..._**

* * *

><p>If you could still do that it would be fantastic ;)<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DaylightMoon11<strong>_

_**Squid: Hey! Hey! Pay attention to me!**_

_** Rayna: *wearing earmuffs**_

* * *

><p>Fuck you squid!<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DeathFlame<strong>_

_**lol squids and BEN gotta choose cause when i get a laptop I'll be your worst nightmare hehe *glares at him with black flaming eyes and sharp fangs (note not vampire)* so BEN want to die by sword or by Death of Fear :] and also link why do you keep failing me on ssbsr T_T also when i get laptop you as child link will use biggoron sword ;D *fear me BEN* also BEN I should've done that... :P**_

* * *

><p>Listen I appreciate that you like this story DeathFlame, But please I hope to you and your OC but please, can you not hurt my characters, I'm going through a hard point in my life and these guy's are my only outlet for letting myself be me without things getting out of hand.<p>

Toon link: What the fuck is ssbsr?

Ben: yeah you shouldn't have with all the things!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Today I will do a little segment with daylightmoon11 and some other characters<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>It's Pikachu vine<strong>_

_Who's that Pokémon_

Toon link: IT'S PIKACHU!

_It's koffing_

Toon link: GODDAMNIT ARGH!

* * *

><p><em>Who's that Pokémon<em>

Me: IT'S PIKACHU!

_It's clefairy_

Me: FUCK!

* * *

><p><em>Who's that Pokémon<em>

Daylightmoon11: Pikachu?

_It's raichu_

Daylightmoon11: Close enough :D

* * *

><p><em>Who's that Pokémon<em>

Vio: It's Clefairy

_It's Gengar_

Vio: What the fuck?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hope you enjoyed it :)<span>_**


	31. AbbyGaming

**_This time it's me and daylightmoon11 along with our link that we use (All link's belong to Nintendo) doing VanossGaming things_**

AbbyGaming: Oh my god, have you heard the news, Oh my god

Moo Tadziu: What?

Abby: Oh my god! There's a 50% sale at the store for shirts with Heart's on them, Oh my god,

Moo Tadziu: Oh..

AbbyGaming: oh my god,

Toon Wildcat: OH MY GOD! *runs me over*

AbbyGaming: AAH!

Moo Tadziu: oh..

* * *

><p>Abby: I love to..<p>

Toon link: It's suppose to be FUCK!

Abby: How do you know, it could be...

Toon link: Hump?

Abby: It could be poop

Toon link: I love to poop you,

Everyone: XD

* * *

><p>Abby: *blow's kiss* XD<p>

Toon link: How do I do it? I want to do it..

Abby: *does it again*

Toon link: *Blows kiss* I love you, XD

* * *

><p><em>long time skip<em>

* * *

><p>Abby: So did you get a job, Did you finally get a job piggy?<p>

Toon link: Yeah man I got a fucking job now, it's pretty cool

Abby: Where you work man?

Toon link: I don't really want to talk about it,

Abby: Your a prostitute aren't you,

Toon link: No..

Abby: Your a piggy prostitute I know it!

Toon Link: What make's you think I was a prostitute, Pigs don't even have sex

*record scratch sound effect*

Abby: ha-ha

Tadziu: I'm not sure you know how pigs work,

Toon link: I think I would know how pigs operate Tadziu, Considering I fucking am one,

* * *

><p>Abby: *places C4's*<p>

Toon link: I hear sticky booms, alright well.. YOLOOOOO! *Run's threw*

Abby & Tadziu: XD

Abby: You made it

Toon link: you guy's didn't kill me

Abby: *shoot's him*

Toon link: Oh geeze, XD

* * *

><p>Toon link: CHECK OUT MY NEW CAR! *Comes in old car and hit's Tadziu*<p>

Abby: what the fuck is that? XD You just killed a man

*climbs on side of car*

Abby: WHAT! I can do THIS!?

Toon link: yeah dude, yeah dude ride on the side, let's fucking roll out, get the horn playing, LOOK OUT!

*old car horn*

Abby: _GAAAY!_

* * *

><p>Toon link: *car burbling* I'm gonna try and knock Abby off in some sort of ridiculous way,<p>

Abby: No, don't you do that, No, No, NOOO! *falls off*

Toon link & Tadziu: XD

Toon link: Holy shit XD

* * *

><p><em>Time skip<em>

* * *

><p>Abby: *Gets hit by sign* GODDAMNIT!<p>

Toon link & Tadziu: XD

Toon link: Way to take out that sign with your head there, Way to use your head kid, Take out this person,

Abby: *hits another person and dies* Oh hohoho, HOLY SHIT DUDE! I fucking died,

Toon link: you hit another human body going 45 miles per hour, What do you expect?

* * *

><p><em>Time skip<em>

* * *

><p>Toon link: Alright, 3.24 miles to go, Your not going fall off, where gonna to do this, SIGN!<p>

Abby: *get's killed by sign* XD, I DIED AGAIN, COME ON!

* * *

><p>Toon link: I like to cut them close,<p>

Tadziu: That's why we keep failing,

Abby: Oh shit that was real close,

Tadziu: *dies by pylon*

Abby & Toon link: XD

Abby: Tadziu just fucking ate shit on that pylon, *salutes* He was a good man, If only it wasn't for that pylon,

Toon link: He died to blood head trauma, hitting a pylon going 98 miles an hour

* * *

><p>Abby: Holy shit, HOLY SHIT!<p>

Toon link: That was the closes one yet, *another car zooms by* That one was pretty close

Abby: Cops!

_Surprise motherfucker _*car hit's them*

Everyone: XD Holy shit!

Abby: What the Fuck was that,

Toon link: Holy shit!

Abby: what did you just hit did you fucking just run into Godzilla, what was that,

Toon link: that was fucking awesome, XD

* * *

><p>Abby: Where's my money?<p>

H20 Rayna: Where's her money,

Abby: where's my fucking money

Rayna: where's her money, Where's her fucking money!

Abby: *shot's people* Where's my money!

*multiple other where's my money!*

Rayna: WHERE'S OUR MONEY!

Abby: WHERE'S OUR FUCKING MONEY!

Rayna: *shot's me*

Abby: GODDAMNIT!

Rayna: Sorry man, Oh money!

Abby: XD, hey look money!

* * *

><p><em>After we got our money<em>

* * *

><p>Panda Shadow: Let's go on the panda tour express,<p>

Abby: Yeah,

*riding around for a bit*

Shadow: I'm not really sure where we're, *cab get's exploded* AAAAAAAAAGH! *rape scream*

Abby & Toon link: XD


	32. More Vanoss stuff

_**More AbbyGaming stuff**_

AbbyGaming & Toon Wildcat: *epic walk towards a Titan (it's a GTA plane)*

Toon Wildcat: *opens door on me*

AbbyGaming: AGH, Hahahaha

Toon Wildcat: XD

Abby: Not cool, I'M STUCK IN THE DOOR! HELP ME! ok im good, im good,

Toon Link: your fucking flopping around like a..

Abby: *places C4 on door* Don't laugh at me!

Toon Link: NO!

Abby: DON'T LAUGH AT ME!

Toon link: NO, NO! Get in! *get's out* Hey~

Abby: Hey~

Toon link: I didn't mean to shut the door on you now quit being a faggot and get in,

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>H20 Rayna: what if we get up on the, the mill things and call a mugger, you think he'll climb up?<p>

Abby: I don't know Rayna let's find out,

Rayna: someone else has to do it I can't call for another 2 minutes

Abby: who should I call it on?

Rayna: call it on Vio,

Abby: *calls it on Rayna instead* alright the mugger has been sent,

Rayna: here comes the mugger,

Abby: where's he going?

Rayna: he's right behind you,

Abby: oh oh oh, he's brown nosing Toon link, this guy's real creepy in his striped sweater,

Toon link: oh oh, he's falling down,

*the mugger falls*

Abby: XD there he goes, he fell,

Rayna: Did he die?

Abby: no he's a champion, he never gives up,

*vio falls off*

Abby: where's he going, What the fuck? he's still climbing up,

The four: he's still climbing up,

Abby: Ok where here,

*mugger kills Rayna*

Rayna: WHAT THE FUCK!

Abby: Surprise bitch!

Rayna: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS,

Green: he was like my job here is done, good bye , XD

Rayna: What the fuck was that, XD

Abby: I may have accidentally called the mugger on Rayna,

Rayna: God damn it,

Abby: And by accidentally I meant completely on purpose,

* * *

><p>Abby: Are you ready to go through the McDonalds drive through in Planes? Are you ready?<p>

Toon link: The McDonalds television drive through, In stunt planes, Beginning in three, two, one, Take off

*Doesn't take off for a minute*

Vio: super anti- climatic,

* * *

><p>Abby: Ok where going to go underneath this bridge,<p>

Rayna: no, no, no, no,

Toon link: I see the t.v. over on the left side,

Abby: where!? Oh I see it, oh my god it's so small, O no It's way to small,

*we all blew up*

Everyone: *Sounds of disappointment*

Abby: I'm pretty sure that was to small,

Everyone: XD

* * *

><p>*where trying to get through the t.v. in a car*<p>

Abby: Yes, Yes, Gta 5 in 3D

Toon link: AW, GET OVER!

*doesn't make it*

* * *

><p>*tries again*<p>

Abby: Yes, 3D, GTA 5 IN 3D! COME ON! NO!

* * *

><p>*After many Gta 5 in 3D*<p>

Abby: FINDING NEMO IN 3D! Damn it..

* * *

><p>Abby: Madagascar in 3D, Nope..<p>

* * *

><p>Abby: THE NOTE BOOK IN 3D!<p>

*Fails*

Vio: The note book in 3D?

* * *

><p>Abby: MRS. DOUGHTFIRE IN 3D!<p>

Toon link: THIS IS IT!

*Fails*

Everyone: Augh!

Abby: I think we lost speed after is said Mrs. Doughtfire in 3D,

* * *

><p>*after many 3D titles the car caught on fire*<p>

Toon link: Abby, Abby, Abby, Abby, Abby the 3D's becoming a bit to real,

Rayna: get the fuck away from me!

Abby: 3D!

*car blow's up*

Everyone: XD

Toon Link: Taa Daa

* * *

><p>Toon link: 3D *runs over Rayna*<p>

Rayna: You fucking asshole!

* * *

><p>Toon link: Hey have you guy's heard about that new show on AMC?<p>

Abby: No what's it called?

Toon link: It's called look out for the fucking plane! *fly's plane into the t.v where Rayna, Green, And Vio are Standing*

Rayna: AAAAAAH! *they all got blown up except me*

Abby: XD

Toon link: Oh the first episode's called the pilot by the way,

*drum sound effect*

The four: XD

Toon link: Du dum ch

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, remember Vanoss and his friends own the characters lines, Me and Rayna just use it to make things funny.<strong>_


	33. Good-bye for now

_**A Sleeptalking Demigod**_

_**Throws Gentlemen Squids everywhere. :3**_

* * *

><p>At least there Gentlemen Squids<p>

Gentlemen Squid: Pardon me madam but I acquire the need of assistance

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hey everyone sorry I haven't put any thing up for a while, I got kinda stumped when a MrGoodyTwoShoes who said that I was not doing the right thing and I'm sorry if anyone got really offended by that, I was just trying to have a good time but since it's obvious that people dislike what I do and I know people are angry at me for doing so, well I guess I might just give up on ask us, If I should or shouldn't you can say so in the review area, but until then... farewell everyone...<strong>_


End file.
